Watching Over Me
by Cold-Creature
Summary: Jeremy Boggs is overjoyed when his wife, Eleanor, gives birth to a healthy reptilian son. Their pride and joy Randall Boggs! Songfic! Please R&R!


**Watching over me…**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Disney and Pixar's Monsters Inc character, ideas etc… Nor do I own this fantastic song "Here I am" by Bryan Adams! From Spirit (Stallion of the Cimarron)!! 

RG Note: I always wanted to come up with an original idea to Randall's past! And here it is!!! Yay! This is one my first Randall Songfics!! I love this so much and I hope you like it! Enjoy!

* * *

"Mr. Boggs?" asked a feminine voice that shattered through Jeremy's thoughts as he paced the white waiting room of Monstropolis Hospital.

Jeremy whirled around; his yellow eyes gleamed with worry while his orange tail waved back and forth in fear. The child had been too early it hadn't been expected for at least three months.

A smile spread over the nurse's white and purple features.

"It's a boy!" she exclaimed pushing a wheel chair forward.

_**Here I am - This is me**_

_**I come into this world so young and free**_

Jeremy sighed happily before running to his wife's awaiting arms. Her usual bright blue scales had dulled in exhaustion but her eyes still sparkled deep azure. Jeremy wrapped his two sets of arms around her.

"You O-Kay?" he asked kissing her on her forehead.

"Yes" she sighed smiling wearily. Her tail coiled around one of the armrests; its white scales shimmered as she stifled a yawn.

The nurse led the two awaiting parents down several halls before they made it to the Maternity Ward. The nurse left the two and rushed behind the glass wall and picked up the small creature wrapped in a blue blanket.

**_Here I am – So young and strong_**

_**Right here in this place where I belong…**_

As soon as Jeremy saw his son he felt his heart melt. Purple scales covered the young reptiles body as his small chest rose and fell in silent breaths, four small sets of hands clung to his sky-blue tail which he was promptly snuggling.

Jeremy looked down at his wife and felt his heart flutter. She was smiling warmly up at him.

"What should we call him…?" she asked.

"I don't know Eleanor," laughed Jeremy embracing his wife.

_**It's a new world – a new start**_

_**It's alive with the betting of young hearts**_

_**It's a new day – a new plan **_

_**I've been waiting for you**_

_**Here I am**_

"How about… Randall?" she asked smirking at Jeremy's shocked expession.

"Hmm… After my Great Grandfather huh?" he asked smiling happily, "Why not!" he said turning back to their child.

As the nurse brought Randall's frail form closer to the window his small eyes scrunched up as he began to stir. Then Randall opened his eyes and received a gasp from both parents.

Randall's eyes were a brilliant emerald green color that glistened with unshed tears. Pink tipped fronds rose off Randall's skull standing up in alertness as he saw his parents for the first time.

**_Here I am – I've just begun!_**

**_And after all this time – my time has come_**

Both parents felt tears trickle down their scaly cheek in unison as Randall raised his suction-cupped hand up to the glass wall and reached for them.

Eleanor also brought her hand to the glass and touched it, but when she didn't feel her sons hand on hers she felt as if she would never reach him. And for some reason Randall felt the same and burst into silent tears, other then the odd sniffle and whine.

The nurse smiled down at Randall before placing him in his crib and wrapping the light blue blanket around him. Eleanor squeezed Jeremy's hand as the nurse returned.

"He is one of the quietist one's we've had here" laughed the nurse.

"That's not a bad thing is it?" asked Jeremy with sudden concern.

"No, no!" laughed the nurse again. "Nothing like that… consider yourself lucky… some have a good set of lungs…"

**_Yeah, here I am - Still going strong_**

_**Right here in the place where I belong**_

"So have you decided on a name?" asked the nurse as they made it back to Eleanor's room.

"Yes… His names Randall," said Eleanor beaming as Jeremy and the nurse pulled her onto the white bed.

"Hmm… Randall Boggs?" mussed the nurse out loud "Sounds good," she said happily.

"Few… I'm beat," said Eleanor falling back into the comforter.

"Yeah, that was a work out… the thing that shocked me was that Randall didn't cry a tear… nor scream… it's quite unusual for one so young not to make a fuss…" chuckled the nurse tucking Eleanor in.

_**It's a new world – a new start**_

_**It's alive with the betting of young hearts**_

_**It's a new day – a new plan **_

_**I've been waiting for you**_

_**Here I am…**_

"Now… Mr. Boggs would you like to stay in a bed for the night? We have room for you if you like" asked the nurse turning to the red and orange reptile.

Jeremy muffled a yawn quietly and nodded. He glanced at the clock and groaned, Eleanor had been in labor for six hours and it was now two in the morning.

Jeremy quickly made himself comfortable in his bed across from Eleanor before smiling.

"Happy Birthday Eleanor"

**_Here I am – Right next to you_**

_**And suddenly the world is all brand new**_

Eleanor laughed sleepily,

"Who'd a thought our son would be born on my birthday… Hope you got me a good present"

"Aw…" whined Jeremy burrowing his head into his pillow "I gave you a son…" he said with a smirk.

"And yet I worked for him" said Eleanor poking her forked tongue out at him.

"Fine…" sighed Jeremy "I'll get you a baby carriage… how's that?" he asked before he was promptly hit in the forehead with a pillow.

"Don't even think about mister," she snarled with a smile.

**_Here I am – Where I'm gonna stay_**

**_Now there's nothing standing in my way_**

"Get some sleep you two" called the nurses voice from another room "Or you'll be sorry!" Jeremy and Eleanor both smiled at each other before lying back down.

"Good night Hun" said Jeremy

"You two Sweetie" said Eleanor closing her eyes before falling into a highly deserved sleep…

_**Here I am – This is me!

* * *

**_

End!! What did you think??? I had so much fun writing this! Please review and tell me what you think! And I'm happy to hear positive criticism but people who flame me for the fun of it will be ignored. Thank you!


End file.
